In providing services, a provider may implement systems to detect fraud and/or abuse by users. The systems may be easy to manipulate, for example, to gain access or to fraudulently become an authorized user.
Additionally, since service requests may be requested remotely such as via telephone or over a network, real-time information is needed to make a determination of whether the user is authorized to access or use a specific service before authorizing activation.
Thus, there exists a need for a system that is more difficult to manipulate and provides real-time decision making information as to whether to authorize a user for a requested service.